La primera novia
by amor por escribir
Summary: ¿Se imaginan un Reiji furioso por no encontrar sus pociones? ¿Un Shu desesperado por apagar un fuego invisible, mojando a su paso a Raito? ¿Qué hay de seis hermanos sádicos viviendo un mes en un motel? ¿Y si les dijera de un Ayato en posición fetal, completamente traumatizado por la visita de 'Andrés? Ésta es la historia de la primera novia.
1. Prólogo

**La primera novia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Su padre les había dicho que chica llegaría a la mansión, siendo su alimento. Esa fue la idea que se habían metido en la cabeza._

_ Ninguno de los seis hermanos había pensado que llegaría una huérfana recolectada de la basura―Literalmente―, menos aún pensando que sería una masoquista._

_ Y a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que los anteriores, ¡Tenía una mentalidad de niña de cuatro años!_

_ ¿Se imaginan un Reiji furioso por no encontrar sus pociones? ¿Un Shu desesperado por apagar un fuego invisible, mojando a su paso a Raito? ¿Qué hay de seis hermanos sádicos viviendo un mes en un motel? ¿Y si les dijera de un Ayato en posición fetal, completamente traumatizado por la visita de ''Andrés''? _

_ Ésta es la historia del hombre que no podía dormir en paz._

_ Ésta es la historia de un conjunto de tazas rotas._

_ Ésta es la historia de la caja de condones sin usar._

_ Ésta es la historia del oso sin cabeza._

_ Ésta es la historia de un pelirrojo inquieto en busca de sus Takoyakis._

_ Ésta es la historia de una rosa azul._

_ Ésta es la historia de la primera novia._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** HOLA~**

** Ni modo, si no deja review, hay tabla e_é! Y apoco primer capítulo :v**

** Los amo (?**


	2. La primera novia

**La primera novia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shu se removió incómodo por octava vez en la misma hora. El insistente sonido del timbre resonaba por aquella mansión. Joder, ¿Por qué nadie abría la puerta? Oh, es verdad, a las tres de la mañana todos duermen.

Apretó nuevamente el botón de su MP3, intentando subir más la música. Y se maldijo así mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba al máximo. Se quedaría sordo, pero valdría la pena si eso significaba dejar de escuchar ese odioso sonido. Suspiró.

Cansado, dispuesto a matar a quiensea que esperaba en la puerta principal—Seguramente mojado, todo a causa de la fría lluvia que se desataba en el exterior—, se levantó con las peores ganas del mundo de su cómoda cama.

Caminó en dirección a la entrada, abriendo la puerta de par en par, produciendo un sonido que seguramente también despertó a sus hermanos. _Odiosos_ hermanos.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó, apenas inspeccionando a la chica que apenas llegaba a cubrirse con un cartel de lavados de autos—. No hacemos donaciones—Dijo, a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la chica.

—Soy Mia—Le extendió una mano, embarrada y llena de lodo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

''¿Qué clase de broma es esta?''—Se preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja con sorpresa y dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

—Lárgate—Fue lo único que dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Mia.

Volvió a caminar hacia su habitación. No tenía ganas de discutir con una humana sobre un tema que seguramente interrumpiría su tiempo de sueño. Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, algo confundida ante su reacción. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—¡Gracias por su atención!—Dijo, como si alguien la escuchara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones, algo somnolienta, sacando felizmente una carta y pasándola por debajo de la puerta.

Tomó el cartón que la cubría, acomodándolo por sobre su piel. Se había mojado, y ahora se desintegraba lentamente. Suspiró frustrada.

—No es justo—Dijo, inflando sus rosadas mejillas como si se tratase de una pequeña de apenas cuatro años—. ¡Hombre lluvia, las personas del lavado habían sido muy gentiles!—Gritó al cielo, casi furiosa.

Bostezó levemente, acomodándose en el frío escalón y cerrando los ojos. Mañana sería un _buen_ día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí se encontraban ahora, sentados en la sala principal, observando con una mirada seria, casi asesina a una chica de casi su misma edad. ¿La peor parte? Era una humana. HU-MA-NA.

—...Espero que entiendan el por qué de su existencia en esta casa—Siguió leyendo Reiji, sosteniendo el papel que había llegado junto con la carta que la chica había pasado por debajo de la puerta la noche anterior—. Considérenla como su novia, porque podrán hacer lo que quieran con ella—Una mirada de disgusto se dibujó en la mirada de Subaru, chasqueando la lengua con odio. ¿Hacer lo que quisiese? Si tenía que tratarla como su novia, en su maldita existencia se le cruzaría por la cabeza el echo de hacer lo que quiera con ella—. Que la disfruten.

Los hermanos se miraron, compartiendo las miradas llenas de asombro. ¿Es que acaso ''Ese hombre'' había enloquecido?, ¿Crear una nueva raza con una humana? Tenía que ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. Aquella especie inferior, tan frágil e inservible, ¿Mezclándose con un vampiro?

—Nfufu~ ¿Lo que quiera?—Preguntó Raito, haciendo una notable diferencia a su última palabra.

—La tocas sin su consentimiento, y juro que te mato—Fueron las simples palabras de menor, apretando los puños y golpeando una pared a tal punto de dejar un agujero en esta. Chasqueó la lengua, saliendo de la sala.

Mia miraba hacia todas partes. Sus ojos se detuvieron al ver una cuadro; en él se representaban seis niños y un hombre. Se preguntó mentalmente, si era que acaso podía matar a alguien con su marco.

Reiji revisó de pies a cabeza a la chica innumerables veces. Le daba asco el simple echo de mirarla como algo más que basura.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, aún observando aquel cuadro. Él sería el primero en morir.

—Mia—Dijo.

Los hermanos miraron preocupados a la chica. ¿Es que acaso tenía fetiche de loca? No podía sonreír tanto, parecía que se le saldría la dentadura.

—Apellido.

—No tengo—La chica soltó una risita.

Reiji apretó los dientes. ¡Valla falta de respeto! Luego tendría que educarla, aunque eso significara para la chica llevarse consigo unas cuentas marcas de látigo.

Tomó un poco de aire, contando hasta diez en un intento por mantener la calma.

—A partir de este momento eres residente en la mansión Sakamaki—Comenzó con la conversación, un poco improvisada. No estaba muy seguro si decirlo de una sola vez, tal vez podría sentir miedo. Y esa era la cualidad que más amaba de los humanos; su enfermiza debilidad—. Por lo tanto serás nuestra presa humana, y nosotros podremos tomar de tu sangre como vampiros.

Ayato se cubrió la boca para evitar reír. Ese había sido el peor discurso en el mundo. Su hermano, el ser más cuidadoso y serio del mundo, ¿Explicando de una manera tan estúpida las principales reglas de la casa? No pudo, una enorme risotada escapó de sus labios. Se tomó el estómago, ¡Joder, ya le estaba empezando a doler de tanto reír! ¡A la mierda el autocontrol!

El joven de anteojos le lanzó una mirada aterradora, que claro no pudo ver a causa de su vista nublada producto de las lágrimas. Tanto Raito como Kanato temblaron levemente, comenzando a golpear con todo tipo de almohadas a su hermano—Teddy también fue incluido en aquella guerra, sólo por si quedaban dudas— hasta terminar dejándolo noqueado por completo.

—Parece que nuestro pequeño hermanito se ha quedado dormido—Susurró Raito, arrastrando el cuerpo de Ayato por el suelo con ayuda del chico de cabellera violeta—. Será mejor que lo llevemos a dormir.

Y ya sin nada que decir, desaparecieron.

Mia no pareció haberse inmutado con las palabras de azabache, sino todo lo contrario; comenzó a reír como una desenfrenada, sin que nada pudiera pararla.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Estaba seguro que mataría a esa chica en menos de dos días, usándola como rata de laboratorio con veneno—Claro, eso si ella no lo mataba antes a él—.

—Ustedes no son como Drácula—Reiji alzó una ceja—; feos, con viejos y huelen a pata.

Casi se cae de espaldas.

—Cállate—Susurró, tomando una vela y comenzando a caminar por entre los pasillos.

Mia lo siguió, obedeciendo sus órdenes como si fuera una buena mascota. Luego regresaría a por ese cuadro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** JKASHKJDHAKJSD Tengo sueño (?) xD**

** Kaori Komaeda, michelle, OtakuDL, Dessirenya, zulmit, MaarrGhot'sMoon y erika Se salvaron de la tabla e_e y me dieron pa' escribir *Incerte corazón gay***

** Ya sabe, si no hay review, no hay tabla y tampoco segundo cap e_é!**

** Los amo (?)**


	3. La tanga

**La tanga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reiji abrió la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones de la enorme mansión. Crujió, dejando una pequeña marca en el suelo.

Dejó la vela de lado, encendiendo las luces.

Cada uno de los muebles se encontraba cubierto por distintas sábanas blancas, llenas de polvo, notablemente sin haber tenido ningún tipo cuidado en años.

—Ésta será tu habitación—Susurró en un tono serio, como siempre—. Tienes algo de...ropa...guardada en el armario—Le dirigió una última mirada a la chica, asegurándose por completo que la única vestimenta que traía era un pedazo de cartón mojado.

—¡Gracias por su atención!—Gritó Mia, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de lado a lado. El joven ya no estaba.

Lanzó una pequeña risa.

_ ''¡Jumpers!''—_Pensó, imaginándose cómo el segundo de los hermanos podría ''saltar'' entre el tiempo y el espacio, yendo a distintos lugares en tan solo un segundo. Y sólo por si quedaban dudas, la chica había visto la película en un cine para autos (Desde luego, al no tener dinero, entrando sin que nadie supiese).

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había logrado terminar de verla; al parecer, uno de los que si había pagado la entrada, la había delatado con uno de los guardias. Imaginan el resultado, ¿Verdad?

Soltó un suspiro, apenas había pasado un poco más de cinco minutos en aquella pequeña habitación, y ya quería salir. ¡Genial! Y pensar que en las calles sólo tenía ganas de tirarse y dormir.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, completamente entusiasmada. Una mano la paró y, al subir la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y un gran sombrero.

Le sonrió.

Y entonces Mia supo que estaba enamorada...

—Bitch-chan, deberías arreglarte—Susurró en un tono dulce, colocándose a la misma altura ya que éste le llevaba un poco más de (Tal vez) diez centímetros.

...de su sombrero.

Pasó su rápida mano para tomarlo, cumpliendo con su objetivo. Raito se quedó estático unos segundos. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Cuando volvió a pestañear, la chica ya se había colocado aquella prenda. Debía admitirlo, le quedaba de maravilla.

—Es lindo—Dijo la rubia, quitándoselo y pasándoselo nuevamente.

—Está bien—Susurró, tomándolo entre sus frías manos y volviéndolo a la pequeña cabeza de ella—. Será mejor que no te lo quites a partir de ahora, Bitch-chan—Susurró, colocando sus palmas sobre los hombros de Mia—. Quiero que todos huelan mi esencia en ti.

Lo observó a los ojos. ¿Se lo había regalado?

—Feliz Navidad—Dijo, con una sonrisa.

El mayor de los trillizos la miró, frunciendo el ceño, obviamente sin haberle entendido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había obedecido cada uno de los mandatos del vampiro. Se había bañado, cambiado de ropa por un vestido que había encontrado en el armario, y ahora estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Raito pasaba el peine por los pálidos cabellos.

—¿Entonces no eres virgen?—Preguntó, notablemente sorprendido.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?—Se había dado la vuelta, topándose aún con la incredulidad del joven—. ¡No soy aceite de oliva!

Aquel castaño soltó una pequeña risa. Era divertida su compañía, no creía que se llegaría a aburrir nunca. Terminó por amarrar su cabello en un pequeño rodete, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones. Y no era su culpa que la chica no supiese hacerse algo en esa maraña rubia, ¡Él siquiera era mujer como para ayudarla! Aunque, luego podría beber de su sangre sin que protestara.

—Listo—Dijo, besando lentamente su cuello.

Mia se tensó ante aquel acto. No se movió. No pestañeó. Por su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su padre.

Raito sonrió de lado, según lo que su madre le había enseñado entre todos los traumas causados, había que darle tiempo a una mujer antes de _eso_.

—Bitch-chan, te ves algo tensa...Nfufu~—Susurró, alejándose un poco de la chica y acariciando con cuidado sus brazos.

Mia estaba en shock.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, sacándola de su ensoñación. Volvió a la realidad en un segundo. Reiji entró a la habitación, parándose en el umbral y examinando minuciosamente la situación.

—Irás a la escuela nocturna con nosotros—Sentenció, colocando su uniforme en su vacío armario—. Empiezas mañana—Le dio una última mirada a su hermano menor—. Raito, tenemos que hablar.

Salió de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y esperando pacientemente del otro lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mia se levantó de la cama, comenzando a caminar. Aquel vestido no dejaba siquiera que caminase bien.

Frunció el ceño.

—Raito—Susurró. Él la miró—. Quítate la ropa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue entonces cuando logró ver su _tanga_ de _Animal Print._

—Raito...—Dijo, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca y le daba un tic en el ojo.

—¿Qué? ¡Los hombres también usamos tanga!—Casi gritó eso último con suma seguridad, caminando hacia otro lado, molesto, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La joven salió minutos después, vestida con la ropa del castaño. Sonrió.

—¡Gracias por su atención!—Gritó, aunque nadie la escuchó.

Bajó a toda prisa, escaleras abajo, merodeando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal. Sonrió con malicia, caminando hasta quedar frente al cuadro. Era de un tamaño gigante, colgado pegado a la pared.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, junto con un par de manos apoyándose sobre sus finos hombros—. Te dije que no hacíamos donaciones.

El chico la cargó entre sus brazos, soltando un sonoro bostezo, caminando hasta un sofá y depositándola en él. Se acomodó sobre el fino cuerpo de la chica, preguntándose por qué llevaba puesta la ropa de su hermano. Gruñó por lo bajo, arrancando de su cuerpo la camisa de Mia.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo, observando sus ojos con sumo cuidado. Grises, aunque sólo uno se movía constantemente. El otro, parecía actuar por inercia.

—Tuerta—Susurró, sorprendiéndose así mismo por haber dicho su hipótesis en voz alta.

La chica le sonrió.

—¡Rubio!—Dijo, recordando el día anterior al tocar la puerta.

Eso tenía que ser una broma del destino. Una muy mala broma.

—Tsk. Cállate—Respondió, clavando sus colmillos en su suave cuello.

Mia soltó un gemido, apretando las manos entre la ropa del mayor. Shu se separó de inmediato, alzando una ceja curioso mientras se relamía los labios. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y en su rostro no se mostraba ni una sola pizca de dolor o sufrimiento.

—R-Rubio...m-más fuerte...—Susurró, en un tono parecido al que utilizan las mujeres en las típicas películas porno cuando están por tener un orgasmo.

Un segundo después, Raito colocó una gran caja entre ellos.

—Se los recomiendo—Dijo, con un sonoro sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y sin más que decir, siguió su camino. Aún en su _tanga masculina_.

Shu echó una mirada a la caja, y leyó la primera línea; ''_Condones Paraíso, para hacerlo como animales''_ a un lado, su padre vestido de enfermero alzaba el pulgar aprobatoriamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAY PUEH xD**

**Ni modo, estoy tentada xD**

**Disculpen si no fue tan divertido como el anterior u_u**

**Lunaya, aikosakamaki, Dessirenya, michelle, MaarrGhot'sMoon, Kaori Komaeda, OtakuDL, zulmit y Tory-H Se salvaron de la tabla e_é!**

**Si no dejas review, hay tabla e_é! Y no cap 3 uwu**

**Pd: _Si, se puede matar a alguien con un cuadro. _**

**Pd2: _Like a Boss por la tanga de Raito_**

**Los amo (?).**


	4. El coco y la mala suerte

**El coco y la mala suerte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mia se quedó estática, frente a la enorme caja frente a ella. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decía, pues no sabía leer. Y esas, eran las desventajas de haber escapado de casa a los cinco años; si bien tenía problemas desde que nació, con constantes idas al médico, el escaparse había terminado por ser la gota que rebalsó el baso.

La abrió con cuidado, se suponía que Shu se la había regalado ya que se había ido bastante enojado sin llevársela. Si seguía recibiendo regalos, como por ejemplo el sombrero del mayor de los hermanos o incluso esa caja, estaría segura de que aquel día era navidad.

Se encontró con un pequeño plástico, viendo cómo éste podía extenderse, se lo colocó entre los dedos. Primero uno, luego otro, el tercero, hasta que terminó metiendo la mano entera. Luego fue el brazo, hasta que su pequeña tela se rompió.

Sonrió de lado, ¡Esos eran los mejores regalos del mundo!

Una idea pasó por su cabeza. Se lo colocó a duras penas sobre la cabeza, hasta la nariz, creciendo de tamaño con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba y dejaba escapar por ambos orificios en el rostro. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en su habitación en cuanto aquel ''globo'' explotó. Supuso que Reiji entraría a investigar aquel sonido. Guardó la caja bajo su cama, cerrando los ojos rápidamente con sólo una palabra en la mente; Desmadre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡A despertar!—Gritó el segundo de los hermanos, tirándole una cubeta llena de hielos a la chica.

Esta se removió entre las sábanas, medio temblando, medio tirando patadas al aire a causa de la sorpresa.

Raito, a un lado de el joven encargado de la mansión, con una bandeja llena de comida para desayunar, negó con la cabeza.

—Bitch-chan, el Ice Bucket Challenge ya pasó de moda.

Mia se le quedó observando, con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera. Sin duda alguna.

Kanato tembló, extendiendo ambos brazos como si estuviese ofreciendo a Teddy para el sacrificio en su lugar.

—¡El coco, el coco!—Gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ayato apenas tocó el brazo de su hermano, cuando este ya había salido corriendo como un loco.

—¡Oe! ¡Chichinashi!—Dijo Ayato, con su típico tono lleno de ego—. ¡No puedes tratarnos así!

Mia se dio vuelta, toda mojada, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. Reiji se rindió; había sido la octava vez en la mañana que lo intentaba. Si quería que asistiera a la escuela aquella noche sin estar resfriada o enferma, debía dejarla tranquila. Ya no había caso.

—Debe descansar—Susurró, acomodándose los anteojos notablemente molesto.

De un segundo a otro, todos a excepción de Reiji y Mia habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

Tomó un encendedor, colocando la llama sobre las maderas que se encontraban en la vieja chimenea. Escuchó a la chica estornudar. Se dio la vuelta, preocupado. Su débil cuerpo temblaba un poco. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Reiji Sakamaki se sintió algo culpable. _Algo._

Quitó sus mojadas mantas, colocando unas nuevas y secas en un movimiento rápido. En cierto modo, su manera de dormir le pareció algo peculiar; inclinaba su cuerpo hacia un lado, abrazando la almohada con algo de fuerza. Obviamente se había movido de su lugar inicial.

—Maldita enquilombada—Dijo, en voz baja para que no lo oyera aún así estuviera dormida.

Cerró la puerta, no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica.

Como su madre lo hacía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más tarde, Subaru había decidido despertarla. Aún faltaba una hora para que tuviesen que salir, cuando abrió su puerta con sumo cuidado y se enfrentó a la oscuridad de aquella pequeña sala.

Soltó un pequeño quejido, cuando uno de sus torpes pies chocó contra la punta de la cama.

—Uhm...—Escuchó como Mia gemía levemente, seguramente estando en algún extraño sueño.

Porque lo que él no sabía, era que en su sueño ella los mataba uno por uno con el marco del cuadro de la sala principal.

—Mia—Llamó, en un tono lento, casi seductor, moviéndola levemente con una mano—. Tienes que prepararte.

Encendió el velador sobre la pequeña mesita a un lado de la cama. Abrió sus ojos, somnolienta a pesar de haber dormido casi veinte horas.

—Arriba.

La ayudó a sentarse sobre el colchón, extendiéndole un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Lo miró algo atónita, ¿Desde cuando le regalaban comida? Subaru alzó una ceja, en un intento por autocontrolarse y evitar golpearla en medio de la cara. ¡Que tomara esa estúpida comida para humanos y lo dejara de ver como si estuviera loco!

Y luego de volver a pestañear, ella tenía el paquete entre sus manos y las devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselas en cualquier momento.

Ahora era el chico de cabellera blanca como la nieve el que lo miraba extrañado. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Mia, quien le gruñó como si se tratase como un animal.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Pero se quedó allí, junto a ella, en silencio, en un intento de saber qué tenía ella de especial.

_Su sangre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—...Nada de bromas—Concluyó Reiji, terminando por recitar el millón y medio de reglas de la escuela.

La limusina frenó al llegar frente a ese enorme edificio, en el cual entraban y salían alumnos constantemente. O mejor dicho, como decían los hermanos Sakamakis; ''Recipientes de Sangre en constante movimiento''.

El chofer abrió la pequeña puerta, y el primero que salió disparado como rayo fue Kanato; no estaba dispuesto a encontrarse con el coco personificado. No, no y no, para eso había ofrecido en sacrificio a su oso.

Los demás también lo hicieron, sólo que a su tiempo. Ayato colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Mia, despeinando su rodete.

—Oe, Chichinashi, vendrás con nosotros.

Y sin más que decir, comenzaron a arrastrarla por los pasillos antes que se negara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El chico de cabellos violetas se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio, soltando maldiciones en árabe.

Toda la clase lo miraba intrigado; a él, a su nueva compañera de banco, y a sus otros hermanos del otro lado del salón.

¿Es que acaso se tenía que bañar con agua bendita tan solo para que se le pasara esa mala suerte?

—Pss—No respondió—. Pss—Se escuchó en voz más alta—. ¡Hey, mora humana!—Escuchó nuevamente y, cuando estaba por soltar un grito, escuchó la voz del profesor.

—Mia Sakamaki—Llamó, de inmediato esta se levantó de su asiento—. Como veo que tiene ganas de conversar...

—Le estaba preguntando algo—Susurró, cortándolo y estando algo sonrojada por su actitud.

—¿Qué cosa?

Mia tomó el libro entre sus manos, como buscando una hoja en específico.

—Quería saber qué dice—Sonrió, mientras el profesor de la clase se acercaba hasta su asiento—. Tengo una caja llena de esos, pero no sé qué son.

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Era una enorme foto sobre un condón que ocupaba medio libro.

—Castigada—Susurró, dándole una hoja firmada.

Algo le dijo que ese no era su día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases habían terminado, y ahora las luces comenzaban a apagarse lentamente. Entró en una pequeña sala, donde sobre la puerta había un cartel con letras parecidas a las que citaba en el papel.

—Siéntate—Le ordenó, ella lo hizo—. Mia, ¿Quieres saber qué es esto?—Preguntó, mostrándole un forro sin usar.

Ella asintió, con una enorme sonrisa entre los labios. Aquel hombre sonrió, desabrochándose su corbata.

—Buena niña—Se acercó, corriendo el banco y tomando las muñecas de la chica con fuerza—. ¿Eres virgen?

Era un profesor, y según el chico de cabellos negros tenía que respetarlo. No podía darle la misma contestación que a Raito.

—No—Dijo finalmente.

Ahora no era un profesor. Sus horas ya salían de las escolares. Ahora sólo era un hombre. Y podría violarla como tal. Aquel le mostró una sonrisa felina, mientras desabrochaba con rapidez los botones de su negro uniforme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si, lo termino acá para que mueran (?)**

**Ya, enserio, le quería meter trama al asunto (?) Perdón si no les gusta o algo, voy a llorar como que no dejen review (?)**

**Mushash gracias por comentar, ya somos 25 **

***Incerte Raito bailarín en tanga y la música de fondo de ''My anaconda don't(?)''***

**Ya, no hay review, mi cocoróh muere desangrado (?)**

**Siguiente capítulo: ''El hijo de lucifer''**

**Adelanto:**

_Mia olió desde la distancia aquel olor tan conocido. Él...Él..._

_ —Ese aroma...—Susurró, los seis hermanos la observaron—. ¡ES EL OLOR DEL DIABLO!—Dijo, ocultándose detrás de un somnoliento Shu._

**Dejen review o no hay tabla e_e**

**Los amo (?**


End file.
